


责任转嫁

by pearlsea



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlsea/pseuds/pearlsea





	责任转嫁

搞不好自己的恋人真的是毒蛇，有的时候村山会这么想。  
怀抱是任何猎物都逃脱不了的束缚，手指是蛇尾、隐秘地从衣摆下探进去在后腰那一小块部位撩动，然后舌头，舌头是蛇信子，长长的、鲜红的、灵活的，狡猾地伴着讨好一般的爱抚把致命的毒液一点一点送进自己身体里。  
“……嗯、唔…呼……”  
黏糊糊的深吻持续了很久，Cobra的动作让村山摸不到规律，一会儿舌尖擦过敏感的上颚、一会儿柔软的唇吮掉嘴角溢出的唾液，说不清是挑拨还是温柔。思考在这样的节奏里早就一团浆糊，只能以全部感官承受快感的诱惑。村山迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，过于靠近的帅气脸庞上那双漂亮的眼睛也半闭着，感应到自己的目光而微微挑起时难以形容的色气点燃下腹鲜明的灼热。身体自作主张地在恋人的怀抱中躁动，探进衣服的那只手得寸进尺爬得更高，沿着背脊每一下抚摸都堆积成快要压垮理智的快感，因为衣摆被带起露出的腰部接触到外部的空气，与战栗一同涌起的是一丝丝悖德的兴奋。  
如果是鬼邪高的学生，现在来到山王的边界是看得到的吧——那一片铁网遮不住的拥吻的身影，甚至还有自己在光天化日下露出的一截腰背。  
“……Co、嗯……Co、bra……”在神智完全溶化之前，村山突然开始躲避Cobra的吻，但另一只手伸过来覆在他的脸颊上，有些强硬地限制他的动作。怀抱放开之后Cobra也没有露出可趁的破绽，身体更压向村山把他紧按在身后的铁网上。  
湿漉漉的唇追上来继续不知餍足地品尝，多少还是客气地给了他表达意愿的机会：“……怎么？”  
“……怎么、你个、……头……”还没法好好发音的舌头在有一下没一下的亲吻间组织出断续又含糊的话语，很快被那种可爱但令人羞耻的小口吮吸的声音盖过，耳朵里净是这种声音，村山一会儿就想不起来要说什么，胯间肿胀燥热得难受，手指无意识地绞紧Cobra外衣的布料。  
“……村山……”不断在村山唇上啄吻的Cobra贴着他的脸用低得像幻觉一样的沙哑声线喊他的名字，那声音仿佛成为实体与在后背上滑动的手指重合，从骨髓里带起寒颤和难耐的痒，“要去哪里……”甜蜜温柔的吻在直白的邀请间纷纷降落，“你家、还是我家……？”  
村山听见Cobra的声音里也带着压抑的喘，预想到之后的情事身体里燠热的火烧得更盛，一开口，好像连热息擦过喉管都能感觉到：“……哪里都行、快点、Cobra……”

虽然有时不是很懂Cobra的兴奋点，但村山很乐于接受恋人偶尔过量的热情。想要夺过主动权与想要就此沉沦都是本心，矛盾让他自己都觉得不可思议，但渐渐地在两人之间火热的气氛里什么也思考不了。  
今日不知道打开了什么开关的Cobra没有给村山多少反应的时间，一回家就把人带到床上脱去他的上衣。像捧着什么珍之重之的东西，Cobra的双手在背后顺着村山身体的轮廓滑下来，吻也连绵地从侧颈一直往下。似乎是最喜欢小腹那一块，Cobra弓着身体不停地亲吻薄薄的腹肌，双手握住村山收得恰到好处的腰。  
村山看着蹭在自己腹间的金色脑袋想调侃Cobra像黏人的小狗，但只能发出低喘的嘴又没有这样的余裕，下腹的热流一直没有息止，在湿润的亲吻、舔舐下像实体一样膨胀，无处宣泄。他跪在床上，慢慢把膝盖打得更开，但下半身的濡湿和紧绷已经无法纾解，随着忍无可忍的呜咽声，村山把原本扣在Cobra脑后的手收回，自己解开了长裤的扣子和拉链。  
“……唔……已经这个样子了、Cobra酱……”露出的鼓胀上，布料有一小块湿掉的痕迹。村山不好意思地笑，像不得不向父母坦白初次梦遗弄脏了裤子的小孩。  
Cobra抬眼看他，也轻轻发笑，鼻息吹在被唾液打湿的腹部。一只手拍拍村山臀部示意他把身体直起来，另一只手勾住内裤的裤腰拉下，把半勃起的性器解放出来。  
“呜、！”还什么都没开始，村山咬住嘴唇才压住一声喘。眼前Cobra那张端正俊秀的脸与自己兴奋起来的东西靠得太近已经是一种刺激，他觉得混乱困扰又舍不得转开视线，不知不觉眼眶都热热的。  
Cobra一时怔愣，然后无奈地轻笑：“怎么搞得像我在欺负你一样。”  
“啰、啰嗦！”往往是被戳中了才会逞强，村山揪住Cobra的头发，“快点给我、……嗯啊！”一只手飞快地捂住了嘴。  
果然是蛇吧，那条比常人要长、色情到恼人的舌头。舌尖舔过顶端的小口之后自然地收回来在自己唇上舔了一圈，Cobra带着挑衅一样的笑抬头看村山，锋利目光里多了某种玩味：“等一下可没有机会让你求饶。”  
“……有、有本事…有本事来、哈、打架啊、笨蛋Cobra！”  
面对打开了开关的Cobra，真的下床打一架对自己的身体来说还轻松一点。村山当然做好了觉悟。

“……哈啊、啊、够…够了……已经、嗯、嗯、够了……Cobra酱——”  
颤抖的大腿快支撑不住身体，村山放在Cobra肩膀上的手越抓越紧。下身以性器为中心全部都快要融化一样，无法自制地仍把敏感的要害凑近俯身在自己胯间的人，炽热黏腻的亲吻和热情深入的吸吮把底下弄得乱糟糟的，唾液和没能舔干净的前液弄湿下身的毛发和没有完全脱掉的内裤。  
腰背反向地绷紧拉出向后倾斜的线条，村山仰头一边喘气一边呻吟出声，让他快要到极限的不只这个。Cobra的一只手一直在他臀部抚摸，渐渐地滑入股缝隔着裤子用手指摩擦，村山心里并不喜欢这个，因为那里怎么说也不是性感带，但身体违背他的意愿做出反应、渴求更加直接的刺激，应和着前面得到的快感摧垮动摇的常识思考，在与Cobra交往之前从未知晓的欲望造成身体的变化令他有些无措。  
“……够了、说了、够…了！”分开的膝盖难以移动身体，村山抓住Cobra后脑的头发把他拉开，性器从口腔里拔出来时发出淫糜羞耻的声音，完全勃起的东西被各种液体濡湿、饱满红透的顶端还在断断续续地渗出透明的前液。  
Cobra用手背抹掉嘴边的体液，迎着他的目光，脸上烧得厉害的村山吸了吸鼻子，自暴自弃地用双手卡进自己的裤腰把裤子褪到膝弯，动作有些笨拙地依次抬起膝盖全部脱掉。Cobra默契地拥住一丝不挂的身体，让村山分开双腿坐在他的腿上。光裸的皮肤碰到他身上干燥的布料也带来奇异的快感，村山把脑袋埋在Cobra肩膀上低低地呻吟，感受到男性硬质的手指在自己身后滑入臀缝、探进一直期待被触碰的穴口。  
“……嗯、有润滑吗……？”微湿的指尖并不那么困难地插进来，村山恍恍惚惚想不起来什么时候找到了润滑液。  
“我不记得放在哪里了……”Cobra随口舔咬村山的耳垂，连耳边的发丝都一起含进去，“是你自己的东西弄湿的，”他说，另一只手提示一般地摸过夹在两人之间的性器，“喂，把我的衣服也弄脏了。”  
“……活、该……”手指越进越深被紧致的甬道全部吞下，村山一边颤抖着身体一边冲操控自己的快感的人用力吐舌头，倦怠地稍微扳直身体，双手揪住Cobra的衣服下摆，“再不脱掉的话、就全部射在Cobra酱的衣服上……”  
“可以啊。”  
“…嗯啊、！”  
手指准确地按在了敏感点上，突然的熟悉快感让脑子瞬间发白，积累在腹部的热流像涟漪一样扩散，村山剧烈地打了个抖，性器的顶端一阵发热。  
“哈…、哈啊……Cobra、Cobra酱、啊、……”  
Cobra的手指以那一点为目标开始进出抽插，润滑到底有点不够，还只能容纳一根手指，但已经带来足够强烈的刺激。  
村山的叫声里不知不觉就混了泣音，顶部在Cobra衣服上摩擦的性器比之前还要多地流出前液，他没法控制，看起来像自己在弄脏Cobra一样。  
“……不、……不想…这样……”朦胧地盯着那一块明显的湿痕，村山声音软腻地嗫嚅。  
“真是任性……”这么说着，Cobra还是把手指从村山身体里拔出来，他哼哼唧唧地消化还在体内肆虐的快感，被放到床上翻过身体。  
背后位莫名还安心一点，村山伸手扒过枕头抱着，用膝盖支撑抬起下身。手指沾了满满的黏液插入后穴，两根手指挤开内壁的软肉，指尖再次找到前列腺的位置、用力擦过。  
“……嗯、嗯…嗯唔……”村山把下半张脸埋在枕头里，跟随手指抽插的节奏低喘，腰也不自觉地跟着摆动。反反复复的爱抚让这具身体已经快要到高潮边缘，虽然很不甘心但关键时刻村山还是愿意坦荡地承认欲望。一只手松开枕头摸到下身，自己握住了黏湿滚烫的性器，村山把大半的呻吟声都压进枕头，腰和手都胡乱地动作着只想快点让令人发狂的热得以释放。  
把眼睛也闭上，沉浮于黑暗的浪潮中有段时间村山陷入混沌，手也好性器也好被侵入的甬道也好，哪里都像是不属于自己的部分，只是往身体里注入无从反抗的快感。稠滑的体液源源不断地越过滑动的手指滴落，床单肯定一团糟了。应该也是察觉到即将到来的高潮，Cobra加重手指的力道，村山感觉到有那么一小会儿手指完全地抽出去然后打开穴口、三根手指一起探进来。  
村山在手指进入到底的时候模模糊糊地高潮，能感觉到的每一处肌肉都绷得发疼，但不这样的话好像承受不了爆发的快感一样。一边射精的时候，Cobra摆弄村山的身体他也只能任他动作，Cobra把他的枕头抽掉将还在颤抖的身体揽在怀里，亲了亲村山被眼泪水打湿的眼角：“……现在可以进去吗……”  
“当然不行！不行啦、再等一下……”村山带着啜泣抗议，懊恼地咬住Cobra还好好穿在身上的衣服的领口。  
“你怎么哪都咬？”  
喉咙里发出听起来是“咕嗷”一样的激动的小兽般的声音，村山手脚并用像搂着抱枕那样缠紧Cobra，在他怀里紧闭双眼慢慢等待身体平静下来。

“不许睡。”  
村山的脸颊突然被Cobra捏住，只好像被揪住后颈的猫一样松开了咬着的嘴。  
“呜诶——”村山用力眨了眨眼掩饰那一点困意，咧着合不拢的嘴角真诚地看着Cobra，“木油想碎啦——”  
“哼。”Cobra翘起嘴角轻笑，眼里有一种柔和又幼稚的责备，是村山熟悉的那种拿他无可奈何的表情。  
他翻身把村山压在床上，贴得很紧，村山赤裸的皮肤轻易地拾起Cobra裹在衣服里的肉体沸腾着的像暗火一样的热量，鲜明得让还浸在高潮余韵里的身体又开始泛起又甜又痒的欲情。脸上笑意还未散去的人凑到他面前近在咫尺的距离，才微微张开嘴能窥见湿润鲜艳的舌头，村山就迎上用自己的舌头触碰他的。无论多少次还是喜欢亲吻，柔软的舌搅着唾液相互揉蹭舔弄，时不时感受到吸力或者被牙齿轻咬的酥麻，对方发出的舒服的哼声像通过亲吻直接渗入自己耳中。  
一边接吻，村山能感觉到Cobra身体里积蓄的暗涌，他的一只手在催促一样地揉捏村山的耳垂，搞不懂这是什么撒娇方式但弄得他想笑。村山挪动被Cobra压住的腿脚，直到把他的身体容纳在自己双腿之间，Cobra回应明确的邀请，在继续着越发持久的吻的同时用坚硬灼热的胯间磨蹭村山大腿的内侧。  
皮肤上微凉的黏液被蹭去，不用看也知道弄脏了Cobra的裤子。手伸下去，用掌心碰到那一处鼓起的部位，就听到唇舌之间溢出Cobra难耐的低吟。  
“……哈、Cobra酱……”吻终于一时结束，舌尖还黏连着银丝，村山突然用另一只手按住Cobra的后颈不让他动，覆在胯间的那一只却开始慢慢抚摸，他眯起眼睛，“声音好色情、继续叫给我听嘛……”  
“嗯、……！”Cobra猛地蹙起眉头，性器确实已经忍耐太久，沿鼓起的轮廓抚摸那里似乎还变得更硬，隔着布料不薄的裤子村山也能感觉到焦躁的搏动，他一瞬间出口的动情声音和莫名性感的表情让村山感到满足。  
Cobra不甘示弱地瞪他，直起上半身解开衬衫的扣子，匀称完美的白皙身体袒露出来，村山知道那些薄削的肌肉蕴藏的力量，比漂亮的线条更让他兴奋。自己不自觉舔着嘴唇的动作好像也取悦了Cobra，被欲望溶解了伪装的冷淡的脸上露出些微愉悦又宠溺的笑，村山觉得心跳漏了半拍，反应过来的时候手在急躁地松Cobra的皮带。  
Cobra由他动作，弯腰轻舔村山的胸口。  
“喂、这里……嗯……”  
舌尖反复舔过挺立的乳首，在阵阵快感中村山想起关于蛇的想象，大概真的是毒吧，本来对于男人来说毫无用处的部位被一次次的爱抚调教成一处敏感点。舌头越来越用力地舔舐，整个湿热的舌面擦过那一块，中心硬挺的突起和周围柔软的部分都被照顾到，然后又被含住吮吸，毫无顾忌地发出下流的声音。  
村山手上的动作越来越乱，被拉扯的裤子挂着没完全抽掉的皮肤叮当乱响，可能是因为太粗鲁，还被Cobra报复性地衔着乳尖咬了一口。  
“……痛！”村山用脚跟在Cobra屁股上踹了一下，同时松手放弃了把他扒光的努力。  
“你这才很痛好吧！”这么说着，Cobra接过村山刚才的工作把脱了一半的裤子全部脱光，终于也变成全裸的样子。  
“咦、很痛吗？”  
“很痛啊。”  
“那对不起哦，下次会在真正生气的时候才踢Cobra酱。”  
“你这混蛋。”  
进行着无聊的拌嘴，Cobra的手指再次滑入村山腿间，碰了碰还黏腻柔软的部位：“腿再打开一点……”  
“嗯……、”村山听话地把腿分得更开。  
火热的性器顶端碰到穴口时村山呼吸窒住，他长出了一口气尽力放松身体，感受到硕大的东西一点一点吞没进内壁柔嫩的甬道。  
里面的软肉像被一寸寸撑开，无论做过多少次，从未知的深处爬上来的快感每每让村山在快乐中觉得不安，但肌肤血肉已经浸染了那种毒，情愿沉溺于对方的索取中。  
眼前的恋人在迷乱与满足中显得有一丝隐忍，半盖住了眼睛的汗湿睫毛随着喘息轻颤，汗沿着细腻精致的脸颊滑下，在他微微仰头享受着把肿胀的性器全部插入村山身体的快感时从下颌滴落下来。  
“……Cobra、酱……”忍不住就喊了他的名字，好像连出声时肚腹上下都能更清晰地感触塞满身体的异物。  
被欲望的热度融化的目光在低垂的睫毛下像流体那样滑落，在村山眼里如同慢动作一样，那双眼睛始终盯着自己，随着Cobra偏头、俯身、慢慢靠近，里面混沌的光似强势的侵犯又是似温柔的迷恋。上身重新紧贴，一只手无声无息地在床单上爬行、扣进自己的指缝里，村山恍惚间又有被蛇缠紧的感觉。  
Cobra开始浅浅地进出，不仅是紧紧交合处，腻着汗水的腹部、胸口的皮肤也一起摩擦，两人同时因为快感呻吟出声，嘴唇下意识地碰在一起。  
“……哈、啊……好舒服啊、……Cobra酱……”  
“嗯……”  
自己也知道含住火烫的性器的甬道在吮吸一样地收缩，随着抽插不断发出濡湿淫荡的声音。Cobra没有动作太大，但急促的喘息已经是高潮的预兆。  
空出来的一只手安抚地摸摸Cobra的背，村山把唇凑到他耳边：“现在、就射的话……像早泄一样、Cobra酱……”  
“说什么你这家伙？！”  
村山开心地笑出声，马上被里面惩罚一样的顶弄逼得尾音变成颤抖的呻吟，一双灵活的猫目还是湿润着戏谑地看着Cobra。  
“只靠接吻和胸就变成这样的家伙、在说什么啊，淫乱高中生……”Cobra故意地用腹肌磨蹭村山重新勃起的性器。  
“唔、呼…哈哈哈、有进步哎……”  
“什么……？”  
“让人、兴奋的话……”  
“变态……”  
“……是、嗯……Cobra酱的、‘教育方式’的错哦……”  
嘴上斗不过村山，只好把嘴堵住，Cobra同时把性器顶到深处，村山恍然有身体自下而上被贯穿的感觉，在Cobra的手指揪住一边乳首时腰触电似的弹动，却逃脱不开。封住的唇间泄出喊不出来的叫声，和着可怜兮兮的鼻音一下子就没了刚才的气势。  
Cobra心满意足地放开他，突然结束亲吻，堵在嘴里的叫声毫无阻碍地脱口而出，比平时要高、尾音带着媚意的嗓音出了口村山觉得难堪，想要咬紧牙关却立刻迎来更激烈的快感。Cobra稍微撑起身体，一下一下更大幅度地进出，性器抽出快要把顶部卡在穴口、然后再全部完整地送进去，坚硬的顶部碾过敏感点，在里面痉挛一样的蠕动中强硬地插入到底，整个茎体接受内壁的爱抚。  
“……啊、啊……哈嗯、哈、啊——”  
饱满蚀骨的快感一次次袭来，脑袋无意识地后仰、摇动，哭腔和甜腻的声音压抑不了，无法合拢的嘴角流下唾液，自己也知道是见不得人的羞耻样子，但村山已经顾不得这些。  
“……哈……你也是、要射了的样子啊……”Cobra摇摇头甩下发丝上的汗水，在村山体内的那一点重重撞了两下，同时舌尖舔过刚才被揉得红肿的乳首。  
“——呜！啊、啊——！”像迎来那种不射精的高潮，村山睁大眼睛绷紧了身体，剧烈地颤抖了一两下，性器溢出大量前液濡湿Cobra的腹部，“……快要、哈……嗯、就快要……Cobra……”  
“嗯……”  
Cobra完全直起上身，双手握住村山的腰用力抽插。本来把甬道撑得满满的肆意冲撞的性器已经可称粗暴，这下连自己的动作也被外力束缚引导，只能承受暴力一般摧毁自己所有理性的快感。温暖的泪水弄湿了脸，嗓子已经有点哑，下身被酸胀和舒服弄得一塌糊涂，村山只能用腿夹紧Cobra的腰。  
“……哈、——哈……村山……！”  
听到Cobra用欲情翻滚、带着喘息的声音喊他的名字时身体不自觉地绞紧，那一瞬间热热的精液喷溅在甬道深处，在不明的满足感中村山也感觉到在体内满涨的快感从性器流泻而出，里面一直在贪婪地收缩，直到Cobra把精液尽数射在他身体里。

最后是……到底做了多少次呢。因为从头开始就没有戴套所以完全记不清，一直做到字面意义上的一根手指都懒得动。  
“为什么会变成这样……Cobra酱难道是发情期吗？”村山瘫在惨不忍睹的床上。  
“发情……你不是也很来劲吗。”床下传来因为要吸烟只能在地板上躺着的Cobra不满的声音。  
“是Cobra酱的错哦。”  
“又是我的错？”  
“因为是毒蛇嘛。”  
“搞不懂你在说什么。”  
“不然为什么会变成这样嘛，从只是接吻开始。”  
“谁知道呢。说起来，是你这家伙最近变甜了吧。”  
“哈……？什么意思……？”村山滚到床边看着他。  
“字面的意思，身上变得尝起来很好吃。”  
“……”  
“Cobra酱才是不知道在说什么！”村山不情不愿地把一只脚踩在地上，慢慢支起身体，“推卸责任是不好的哦总长，拜托你承担责任扶我去浴室，下面黏糊糊的好难受。”  
Cobra一回头看见光裸的脚踩在自己脸旁的位置，视线往上一点是白浊的黏液从腿间流下，他闭了闭眼，把烟按灭在烟灰缸里：“所以说，你也有责任啊，这混蛋。”

 

\- Fin -


End file.
